


Not a Queen Bitch

by karla_marchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, pre slash, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla_marchen/pseuds/karla_marchen
Summary: People said Erika was a queen bitch because her annoying demeanor, Sasha thought they were wrong.





	

"People say you are the queen bitch because you easily rant and annoy people with your attitude, a control-freak and always think if you are the best of them all," Sasha said while added another sugar to her tea. "But they are wrong. I know it."

Erika blinked her cheeks redded. "Yeah?"

"Yup," Sasha said cheerfully. "You are not a queen bitch. Just an angsty dysfunctional teenager who can't express your feeling and always ends up utterly fucked-up."

The other girl's jaw dropped.  "Excuse me?!" She said in disbelief.

"You hear me. You are not-"

"No, i hear it!!" Erika cut her.'Angsty dysfunctional teenager she says?!' She thought furiously. "H-how can you?! Y-you are..."

Sasha raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I'm what?"

For fuck's sake, why can't Erika find the perfect word?? "...teenager." she finished. Lamely.

"I am," Sasha nod, she agreed.

"NO. I mean so are you!" Erika added quickly. "You say i'm a dysfunctional angsty teenager like you are better than me. But in fact, so. Are. You."

The othet girl gave her a strange look, like it was obvious if Erika was an idiot. "Again you are right," Sasha finally said. "But in my defense, we have difference and that makes me better than you."

Erika waited.

"Im not an idiot," Sasha said while sipped her tea.

 


End file.
